The Quest for New Pokemon Part 1
by Cferra
Summary: This story uses Arti Cuno's Character Chris in an all new adventure!


The Quest for New Pokémon 

Written by Cferra 

Part One 

**Author's note**: This story takes place right after Arti's Birds of a Feather and before True Colors of Prussian

It was a brisk, sunny day at the pokémon perserve owned by the Prussian Town Gym Leader Arti Cuno. Several Pidgeys flew in the air as the nefarious Team Rocket made an appearance from behind a bush. 

"To protect the wold from devastation..." Jessie started 

"To unite all people within" James smiled as Meowth smacked him upside the head. 

"Will you two can it? The boss wants us to nab the rare pokémon on the perserve and he doesn't want you to screw it all up!" Meowth shouted. 

"Oofsorry, I guess old habits die hard." James groaned as he rubbed his head. 

"Well, listen up you two! The boss wants these pokémon and if we fail this timewe'll be punished for sure!" Jessie grumbled. 

As Team Rocket snuck around they spotted a flock of Doduos eating some grass. James started to throw a pokéball when a new person appeared on the scene. He was in a junior trainer uniform and his name was Chris, one of the junior trainers of Arti's gym. 

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Chris smirked 

"Nothing yetGO WEEZING!!!!!!!!!" James yelled as he unleashed Weezing 

"Wee-ziing" Weezing groaned 

"No thanks, I went to the bathroom before I left Arti'sgo Vaporeon!!" Chris smiled as Vaporeon appeared from his pokéball. 

"Vap! Vap!" the water pokémon barked 

"Ooh! A Vaporeon! The boss will love it!!!!" Jessie exclaimed as she unleashed Arbok 

"Chaaaaaarboka!" Arbok hissed. 

"Vaporeon WATER GUN!" Chris ordered. 

Water soon drenched Arbok and Weezing and Chris promptly called Vaporeon back. Chris smiled as he released Raichu onto the dripping wet Team Rocket. 

"RaichuTHUNDERBOLT!!!!" Chris ordered. 

"RAAAAIIII-CCCCCCCCHHHHUU!!!!!!!" Raichu screeched as the mouse pokémon shocked Team Rocket. 

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!" Meowth, Jessie and James shouted as they ran off with Arbok and Weezing 

One of the Doduos' Chris had been protecting chirped playfully as it ran off to join its friends. 

"There's gratitude for youbetter get to Arti's and tell her Team Rocket tried to get a Doduo." Chris said as he ran toward Arti's house. 

As Chris ran, Arti's Articuno swooped overhead and he thought that maybe Arti had already known about the Team Rocket incident since she was part pokémon and there was a lot of pokémon she was fused with. Arti was genetically fused with her Articuno around the same time Chris was. Only thing was that he was part Zubat, a bat pokémon and he wasn't able to hide his fangs, tiny flaps on his arms and blue ears very well. His brown hair also had a blue streak down the middle which he kept under his trainer hat. 

"Arti?" Chris asked as he entered the house, only to be greeted by a small Meowth. 

"Meowth, owth mew" the Meowth smiled 

"Hey Meowth, I saw a talking one todayI hope you never say a word other than Meowth. You seen Arti?" Chris smiled as he picked up a ball of yarn and tossed it to the cat pokémon. 

Soon a young blue-haired girl that's around Chris's age appeared with Professor Oak, a world renowned expert on pokémon who had come to visit Arti to study the pokémon on the perserve. Arti rarely accepted any guests to her housebut Gary Oak, the Prof's grandson was an exception. 

"Hey Chris!" Arti smiled as the Meowth scampered to Arti's side. 

"I just had a run-in with Team R-" Chris started as her Articuno flew in through the door and onto Arti's shoulder. 

"Cuno! Ar! Articuno!" Articuno exclaimed. 

"So, ya had a run-in with Team Rocket and they were after my doduos?" Arti asked Chris. 

Chris figured that her Articuno would tell Arti the whole story since she can talk in all pokémon languages so he wasn't that surprised that she was having a conversation with her pokémon. 

"Yeah, but Vaporeon, Raichu, and I showed 'em!" Chris smiled. 

"Sure they didbet they left cuz you made them laugh so hard!" Gary laughed as he walked to Arti's side. 

"Look Oak, I'm through with revenge and now I'm able to tolerate you so DON'T PUSH IT!" Chris grumbled. 

"Fine, I don't want to fight in front of Arti anyway!" Gary grumbled as Arti sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Guess it's all in a days work for one of my junior trainers." Arti smiled. 

"Achemif I may interrupt?" Professor Oak asked as he reached inside his coat pocket for a calculator-like machine. 

"What is that?" Chris asked. 

"This..is the future of pokémon cataloging and study. It is the pokédex 600." Professor Oak smiled as he held it. 

"So what's so special about it Gramps?" Gary asked. 

"This pokédex has information on pokémon already cataloged..and has information on possible pokémon seen throughout the world." Professor Oak explained. 

"So, it has new pokémon data?" Chris asked. 

"Correct, I have been using it to study Arti's pokémon and I'd like you Chris to use it to find these new pokémon for study." Professor Oak explained. 

"Why him?" Gary groaned 

"Because, he is a junior trainer and you still need the feather badge from Arti. Furthermore, he has more experience dealing will all kinds of pokémon." Professor Oak replied. 

"I'll goif it's okay with my friend Arti." Chris smiled as he looked at Arti with his big brown eyes. 

"Sure..leave. I'll be fine ." Arti winked. 

"You sure?" Chris asked. 

"Yeah, I'll tell the other junior trainers that you are on a break." Arti smiled as Chris headed toward the door. 

"One more thing.." Arti smiled as she tossed him a pokéball. 

"Yeah? What's in the pokéball?" Chris asked. 

"A Squirtleyou can keep it use it along with your other pokémon. I have plenty more!" Arti replied 

"Great! Thanks a lot!" Chris said as he gave her a hug. 

"Humphstill don't see why HE gets to go!" Gary groaned. 

"Does the word BADGE mean anything to you?" Arti winked since Gary hasn't even received a feather badge. 

"There's something else I want to let you borrow..lets go to the corral!" Arti continued as Chris released his Squirtle. 

"Squirtle!" the turtle pokémon said. 

"Hi Squirtle!" Chris smiled. 

As the group walked to the corral, they saw the other legendary birds flying in the air. Arti's Zapdos flew up to a tree as her Moltres and Articuno followed the electric pokémon. Growlithe playfully barked at the birds until he saw Professor Oak and ran over. 

"Grrrrrrrrowlithe!" Growlithe barked as it lapped Professor Oak's hand. 

"Good to see you too Growlithe." Professor Oak smiled. 

At the corral, Arti's Rapidash galloped to the fence with its offspring, a Ponyta close behind. Arti opened the gate to let Ponyta out and was a little scared so the Rapidash gave it a good nudge out of the corral. 

"Ponyta's going to be your ride towhere is he going?" Arti asked. 

"Chris will be going to Melas town, it is not far from here and there have been unusual pokémon sightings there. Especially in Melas Caverns and the Canobie Amusement Park." Professor Oak explained. 

"Alright! Melas Town here I come!" Chris smiled. 

"Squirtle! Squirt?" (Sounds like it's going to be a trip!) Chris's Squirtle asked Arti. 

Arti smiled at the pokémon and patted its head. "Squirt! Squirtle!" (Don't worry, you'll be fine and take care of Chris." Arti replied. 

Chris then got on Ponyta's back and began to check for empty pokéballs and his own pokémon. 

"Okay..I got Charizard, Squirtle, Vaporeon, Raichu, Pidgeot, Sandshrew and Beedrill." Chris said as he clipped his pokéballs to his belt. 

"I'd keep an eye on Charizardshe's almost ready to lay a Charmander egg." Arti smiled 

"This soon? Man, that Brock guy sure knew what he was doing when he had Ash's Charizard breeded with mine." Chris smiled. "I'll watch her." 

"Will ya hurry up and go? I'm beginning to think you are stalling!" Arti winked. 

"Okay! I'm gone! Ponyta GIDDY-UP!" Chris ordered. "I'll call when I get there!" 

Ponyta galloped straight out of the perserve and headed straight for Melas town, looking for new kinds of pokémon. Chris knew he'd be successful and will be back in a month so Professor Oak can examine the new pokémon. It will be a challenge, but Chris seemed up to the task. 

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
